


From the Inquisition, With Love

by XieRust



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bethany is the Inquisitor, Bethquisitor, Gen, Spoilers, The Hawkes are ALWAYS in Trouble, letter writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XieRust/pseuds/XieRust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bethany Hawke, Herald of Andraste, maintains the great art of letter writing as one must when they are the baby sister of the Champion and ends up with an anchor on their hand. Now, if only she could get Aveline to <i>go home</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dearest Sister the First

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't even begin to tell you how this happened.
> 
> Ratings, warnings and pairings tags may change as this story progresses, I just don't want to flood with tags with characters and pairings that are only mentioned. This is a gen fic, in the sense that whatever pairings do crop up won't ever be the central plot of the story.
> 
> This story wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for [redsliver](http://archiveofourown.org/users/redsliver) who read over this for me and kept letting bounce ideas off his head.
> 
> This is based out of my DA2 save where Bethany went to the Circle.

Dearest Sister,

Here's my obligatory "not dead" notice, in case news hasn’t reached you, yet. I don't know where you are right now, but Varric says he knows how to reach you.

I see your “Champion of Kirkwall” and raise you one “Herald of Andraste.” I haven’t the faintest idea what to think of all this. I’ve ever remained a believer, even while questioning my place as a mage within the Chantry's teachings, but to think that my survival and the mark on my hand might be divine intervention is somewhat beyond me right now. Where does this rank with having the Witch of the Wilds helping us get to Kirkwall? How many “chosen ones” can we fit in one family? Maybe Charade will find out she’s the vessel for an old trickster god, next.

How very Hawke of me to attend the Conclave as representative for Kirkwall’s Circle and leave it as some sort of Messiah. Is this what it was like for you after the Qunari, dazed and confused while people were groveling at your feet and begging for your aid? Going from refugee trying to get a family to safety to Champion, responsible for protecting all of Kirkwall from devouring itself? Were you nearly as overwhelmed as I am? Varric has offered to smuggle me out no less than ten times, and I’m pretty sure it’s because no one thought to offer you an out back then. Aveline seems to be getting closer to suggesting I take up the offer. I understand their fears, but I don't want to leave. So far it seems only I and the mark on my hand, obtained ourtesy of stepping out of the Fade, can close the rifts threatening to drown Thedas in demons, to leave now would be damning all of us. And... What if I am chosen by Andraste herself? Wouldn’t this be exactly what I’ve been chosen for? Even if I’m not, how could I leave people to suffer when I have the ability to help? You must understand this, right? I’m certain they do, too. They just don’t want to see another Hawke get dragged into someone else’s mess.

I still don't remember what happened at the Conclave. There's an empty gap between wandering the Temple and waking up with the mark. At first they'd thought it was me who'd done it. Between my connection to Anders and stepping out of the Fade, I'm the most likely suspect. Luckily for me Cassandra trusts Varric enough to believe him when he vouches for my innocence, otherwise I might have had to dictate this to him through bars! There was, however, a glimmer of something when we stabilized the Breach. The Fade was playing the scene back at us, and we could hear the voice of whoever attacked the Conclave and for a split second I felt I could just recognize the voice. Beyond frustrating, I hope it all comes back to me soon.

Ever since, Aveline has been practically glued to my side, glaring at any stranger who dares get too close. All the attention on me has been making her jumpy. From harbinger of doom to chosen one overnight? I can hardly blame her. All the same, I'm trying to convince her to return to Kirkwall (and Donnic). I know she wants to protect me (and my do we Hawke ladies attract trouble) but I also know Kirkwall needs her. I've no doubt Donnic is doing a fine job on his own, but Kirkwall needs Aveline as much as she needs Kirkwall. Besides, who will make sure Merrill eats and stays out of trouble while both Varric AND Aveline are here watching my back and everyone else is scattered about as they are? Perhaps you can convince her (you're the one who set her on me, anyway).

Speaking of people from home, Knight-Captain Cullen is also here, commanding the Inquisition's forces. He's no longer a templar, so it's no longer correct to call him Knight-Captain, but old habits and all that. I barely know what to make of him. He was always one of better templars, but that doesn’t mean much in Kirkwall. He did help us in the end, when he finally saw how horrible it was for mages there and what Meredith had become. I don't know. The best I can do is give him a chance, right? That’s what you would do. Would you still do that, now, knowing what you know?

Sister Leliana is also here. I remember you told me you'd met with her briefly in Kirkwall while helping Sebastian, that she’d gone by Sister Nightingale. She's the Inquisition's Spymaster and was the Left Hand to Divine Justinia. The Divine's death has hit her quite hard, they must have been close. I haven't seen her since Lothering, and she's so different from what I remember. Harder, less optimistic and more jaded instead. It’s so strange how much has changed, but then I remember it's been a decade since she was the young ley-sister who ran off with the Warden before the Blight reached Lothering. I wonder how different I am from the young refugee who’d run to Kirkwall.

I wonder how different Carver would be...

The unfamiliar faces are Solas, Cassandra, Josephine and Rodrick. There are many more, of course, but these are the people I deal with the most, and who I'll have to depend on to get the demons spewing hole in the sky closed.

Cassandra I mentioned before. She's a Seeker of Truth, like a templar, but doesn’t deal with mages. They are meant to be for the templars what the templars are meant to be for the mages. We can see how that worked out. She was the Right Hand of the Divine, and was one of the main driving forces for reforming the Inquisition. Her similarities with Aveline are somewhat hilarious; straight-laced, blunt and easily annoyed by foolishness. Once they're done sizing each other up I'm sure they'll be thick as thieves. Or, thick as people who arrest thieves.

Solas is... odd. He's a hedge-mage, managed to dodge templars his whole life while sleeping in ancient ruins, like some fanciful mentor to the hero of some epic saga. He knows a great deal about the Fade, can talk for hours on the subject. Says he sleeps in places like old battlegrounds and ruins and learns their histories both from the impressions they leave in the Fade and the more benevolent spirits there. I've never met anyone who knows so much of the Fade, or who practices magic the way he does. He’s an elf, but his is not like the magic of the Keepers. Merrill would be fascinated by him and I think he might have enough patience to humor her.

Chancellor Roderick is a Chantry official. He's also and arsehole. He's had the Chantry denounce the Inquisition and keeps calling for my arrest and execution as a mass murderer. That’s about as much as anyone needs to know about him.

Lastly, there's Ambassador Josephine. My introduction to her was handling the kind of self important nobleman you used to complain about dealing with. Aside from being able to talk circles around nobles, she's smart, handling the Inquisition's finances and scooping up any support she can. Josephine also seems quite kind and optimistic. It's nice to see it, everyone else seems so dour, or stressed. They have cause, but it's still refreshing to speak to someone who can maintain a smile in times of stress. Varric calls her Ruffles.

I should bring this to a close, there is much to do. You know how it is, mother hens to send home, an Andrastian military order to help grow.

I hope you are alright, wherever you are, and that you and Fenris are taking care of each other.

 

All my love,

Bethany


	2. Dear Merrill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merrill is a capable adult, but sometimes she forgets the basics.

Dear Merrill,

How are you doing? Have you been making sure to eat and sleep? Been avoiding the shortcuts at night?How are the elves doing? Is the fighting there still bad?

I know Aveline and I were supposed to be heading back by now, but well... I'm a Hawke. I'm trying to get Aveline to head back home, let her flex her mother hen muscles at you and all of Kirkwall instead for a bit. I'm staying, I have my own work to do here. Varric is here as well, misses you dearly. He doesn't say it often, but whenever I mention you and your work he gets the fondest smile.

I wish you could see Haven. It's colder than it gets in Kirkwall and everything is covered in snow but it's quiet and peaceful outside of the gates. There are nugs all about and farther afield in a wooded area there's a herd of druffalo. They're quite docile, allowing me to come up close to them while they graze. There's also elfroot and other types of plant life everywhere. I bet in the warmer months some lovely perennials bloom. Back when we lived in Lothering, I remember making flower crowns for the children from wildflowers. I bet you'd love it here.

I've been working with the most curious mage, an elf named Solas. I'm not sure if he's originally Dalish or not, as he's oddly quiet on his own past while more than happy to expound on the history of anything and everything. He's a hedge-mage, his particular brand of magic neither Circle nor Dalish stock. He uses spells that are familiar, but the energies are different, the source is not the same. For example, he uses spells that look like force magic, but the energy is very different from my own spells.

He's also an expert on the Fade, claiming to spend more time there than he does in our world. He knows a great deal of the past and ancient Elven culture, and says it's do to his time spent within the Fade, witnessing the imprints past events leave on the Fade and speaking with benign spirits. I thought you might be interested. Any thoughts.

Should I be worried about him?

Let me know how you're doing, I worry about you a great deal.

Love,  
Bethany

P.S. Look in on the mages for me? I'm certain they're in good hands, but I want to make sure.

P.P.S Do look in on Gamlen for me from time to time. I know it’s not the most pleasant of tasks but I need to make sure he’s alright.


	3. Dearest Sister, the Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hawke Curse strikes again (or maybe it's the Amell curse. Leandra had no problem picking up strays).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should note, at this point, that this is based on the playthrough where I murderated Anders with the murder knife of murder, so that's the canon for this story.
> 
> I also updated the tags. Like I said, this is primarily a gen fic with the focus on Bethany's relationship with her sister, but... stuff happens. Characters have minds of their own.

Dearest Sister,

The first time I’ve been back in Ferelden in a decade and it’s as much of a warzone as it was when we left. Does it ever end? War with Orlais, then the Blight, then everything in Kirkwall and now this. We live in interesting times, my dear sister. What is next? Shall the dwarves literally rise up against us as well?

Is the fighting bad where you are? I've been to the Hinterlands, and the fighting there… I don’t even know what to say. Kirkwall is bad but this is a nightmare. The whole countryside is a battleground for mages and templars. Caravans aren’t even trying to get through, so all the refugees at the Crossroads have been slowly starving and freezing. We have a Corporal Vale stationed there and he’s keeping me apprised of the situation and we’re working on getting them blankets and food. What they really need is for us to cut a swath through the templars and apostates trying to tear eachother apart and doing a valiant job of taking the scenery with them. It’s clear that just closing the Rifts isn’t enough (though fewer demons running about is always useful), we’ll need to put a concerted effort into stabilizing the regions beyond that. That this will help the Inquisition’s reputation as a force for good is only a bonus.

It’s times like this I truly hate Anders. All his talk of oppression and Justice and he starts a war that sweeps all these defenceless people into it. The Circle is no treat, I grant him that but he’ll never know the fear of raiders, bandits, mages or templars fighting just beyond the hills of his farm. He may know the fear of a bad templar here or there, but he’ll never know the pure chaos of people pushed to the brink.

This is his mess I’m cleaning up. Where is his Justice now?

...That’s not fair. This is unworthy of me, I know it wasn’t so simple for him.

I’m not writing about him anymore. Varric wrote a whole book about it, that should be sufficient, yes?

There was some good in the Crossroads. We met Mother Giselle and she agreed to join the Inquisition, so that could help us in the future in dealing with the Chantry. She’s a kind, wise and honest woman and is happy to give advice when asked. I think you’d like her. She has Aveline’s respect, and Varric certainly get’s a kick out of her and you two agree on most things.

After getting a read on the situation in the Hinterlands, we went to Val Royeaux. I hate Val Royeaux.

No, that's not fair, I don't really hate Val Royeaux so much as I dislike the people that live there. The place itself is gorgeous. I've never been anywhere so vibrant and colorful. Ferelden is varying shades of brown and green, Kirkwall is white and gray where the general black dankness of the place wasn't trying to swallow everything and everyone up. Val Royeaux, though, is red, blue, yellow and gold. Everything is decorated in some excessive way or another. There are gold statues and a giant fountain, all dedicated to Andraste or her companions or ideals and whatnot. The idea seems to be to make everything as needlessly big as possible with as many flourishes and decorations as one can fit. It's as excessive as it is gorgeous. I tried very much not to openly gape like some peasant barbarian. I think I managed it, but it was a very near thing.

And then there’s the masks.

It's a part of the Grand Game, representative of how much one must hide while in public, of all the different faces they must wear to navigate court intrigue. Mostly it seems a great way to show the rest of the world how intensely pretentious you can be. They don't hide anything and they must leave ridiculous tanlines.

They are quite lovely, though.

Now, to the reasons I was in Val Royeaux in the first place: The Chantry continues to hate us, and the templars, led by Lord Seeker Lambert, have officially defected from the Chantry and run off to Therinfal Redoubt. We’re not sure why, Cassandra’s at an utter loss as to the Lord Seeker’s possible motives.

We're in something of a bind, resource wise. Haven is too small, as are our coffers. We have little support beyond the odd curious noble and are in desperate need for allies. If we can't rally the Chantry or an equivalent force behind us, I don't know how we'll be able to survive. On top of that, we need to somehow seal this Breach. We either need the mages to add additional power, or templars to disrupt the breach itself so my mark can do it’s job. This is far beyond my own skills or experience. I've never even had to keep house before, let alone something on this scale. Josephine is remarkable at her job, and handles it with such grace. Mother would have liked her.

Speaking of mages, one approached me while in Val Royeaux. She said the mages in Redcliffe needed my aid, and to go see for myself. Considering she stepped out of the shadows and wouldn’t explain further, I’m half certain it’s a trap of some kind. However, I do know that most of the rebel mages in Redcliffe aren’t contributing to the fighting going on near the Crossroads. They’re actually staying in Redcliffe with permission of Teyrn Teagan, so there may be something to it. It’s something worth considering, anyway. I worry over taking sides in this. As a mage, I know firsthand the injustices of the Circles, and I know for a fact that others had it far worse. Being a Hawke accounted for something, even in the Gallows. There are so many things wrong with the Circle system… but this is a war that could have been avoided, right? You almost had a truce and then… I don’t know what to do, I don’t know what the correct path is here.

I also picked up a “friend” of Charade’s while there. Her name’s Sera and she’s an archer. Actually made contact with a note on an arrow, ran me around Val Royeaux for a bit and then hilariously shot a nobleman in the face. I’m sorry, not hilarious… a man being shot in the face is not funny in the least.

I’m also lying.

She also stole the pants of his men. I personally would have taken their weapons, but the scene was properly amusing and we defeated them all the same.

I also earned an invitation to see meet with the First Enchanter Vivienne of the Montsimmard Circle. That proved interesting. First Enchanter Vivienne also goes by the name Madame De Fer. The Iron Lady. If that doesn’t tell you a great deal there’s nothing else I can fill these pages with that will. She wears a mask with a horned head dress and despite being only somewhat taller than me is more intimidating than most qunari I’ve engaged. A guest at her soiree attempted to insult me and she froze him in a block of ice, as casual as you please. Well, I could hardly turn down her request to join after that. She’s a Knight-Enchanter after all.

To add the menagerie of strange happenings I've steeped myself in, the wardens have gone from acting strangely to completely disappearing. We have the whereabouts of one in Ferelden near Redcliffe, but that’s it. I go to speak with him soon, see what he knows. I also have a mercenary group interested in signing up. Our history with mercenaries has never been great, so I truly don’t know what to expect of these “Bull’s Chargers.”

I endeavor to be prepared.

Coming back to Haven was a bit of an experience. The mages here are being accused of causing the Breach, and a mob was outside the Chantry on my return. Of all people to come out and defend the mages, it was Commander Cullen. To say I was impressed would be putting it lightly. I’ve finally gotten more opportunities to speak with him. It’s so strange, how much he’s changed since Kirkwall. I’m not really sure what to make of it, but so far everything I learn about him makes it easier to trust him.

With that, I must be off. You know how it is, Grey Warden’s to interrogate, mercenaries to to speak to. (This is how it starts, isn’t it? First it’s the misfit elf distrustful of magic, then I’ll have adorable but terrifying blood mages following me home. The dwarf is already here and the large, intimidating guardswoman won’t leave. How ever will I break the Hawke curse?)

With overwhelming love,

Bethany

 


	4. Dearest Cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With only so much family left, it's important to keep the ones you actually like close.

Dear Cousin,

I have one of your friends here, an elf named Sera. She is like the annoying little sister I'd never wanted but completely adore now she's here. She introduced herself by leading us on a merry clue hunt through Val Royeaux then shooting a noble in the face and stealing the trousers of his men.

She made me miss you quite terribly.

How have you been doing, what have you been up to? I can hardly hope you’ve been keeping out of trouble, but I can hope you’ve been safe. I know what you and yours get up to in Tantervale, just make sure you’re careful. Is there a lot of fighting there? Hopefully it’s nothing like what happened in Kirkwall, and definitely not the madness that is the Hinterlands right now.

I trust you to try and protect the people there, if the worst should come to pass. I know I’m not in the best position to complain about what Sera calls “big people,” but I am at least in a decent position to help. More and more I understand my sister keeping such a varied group of people close to her. Conflicting personalities can be a problem, but they also give you perspective. I hope Sera and the others I’ve met along the way will do the same.

I hope you will, too. Keep me honest, Charade.

If your work brings you farther South out of the Free Marches, pass through Haven. I can always use another familiar face. I’ve been enjoying our correspondences, but having seen you only once is no justice. And it would do wonders to keep the occasional noble on their toes.

Take care, and let me know if you need anything. Anything at all.

Love,  
Bethany


	5. Dearest Sister, The Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bethany acquires a Grey Warden, a Ben Hassrath spy and an attractive mercenary. Er... Company...

Dearest Sister,

I hope this reaches you well. We’ve managed to break up much of the fighting in the Hinterlands by breaking up the camps of the offenders. There’s a few conflicts here and there, some opportunistic bandits to rout, but otherwise the area is much more stable. We’ve secured the Crossroads, the people there are doing much better and trade should be returning shortly. We were even able to work with Redcliffe Farms, get them more defenses and make them less vulnerable, as well as solidify a deal with the local horse master, a man named Dennet, to secure horses for the Inquisition. I was even able to convince him to handle and care for them himself.

Our main scout, a lovely dwarf named Harding, is from there. I realize I was remiss in my previous letters and never mentioned her to you before. Truly a crime, as you’d adore her. She’s clever with a wicked sense of humor, and has the most adorable freckles. Varric, of course, made horrible joke upon first meeting her about “Harding in Hightown.” I thought Aveline and Cassandra’s eyes were going come flying out of their heads they rolled them so hard.

This means I finally made it to meeting with Blackwall, the Grey Warden I was to question. He makes a fine first impression. When we came upon him, Blackwall was inspiring locals to fight back against bandits that had been attacking their homes. We helped them repel the bandits, and now those men will be better able to defend themselves. As far what is going on with the Wardens, he doesn’t know. Says he’s been mostly on his own recruiting in Ferelden. The report Leliana gave me on him confirms that he hasn’t been back to the base of the Orlesian Wardens in Val Chevin in decades, so it is very possible he really has no clue as to what’s going on. Indeed, the Wardens tend to be very secretive.

Regardless, he’s joined the Inquisition. Sera absolutely adores him. He seems a lonely man, so I’m glad he has her companionship. If they could stop talking about the… intricacies… of her previous girlfriends all the time while on the road, however, that would be grand.

Aveline also seems to regard him well, if the hours of chevalier talk is anything to go by.

There’s just something I find curious about Blackwall, something that seems odd. His ideals when it comes to being a Grey Warden just seem so contrary to every other Warden we’ve encountered. I mean, they are a secretive people, Wardens, but I can’t imagine any that we’ve met before doing what he did for those villagers in the Hinterlands. Every other Warden’s mission seemed to begin and end with the Blight and didn’t seem honor-bound to help anyone beyond that. Indeed, when the wardens were passing through Kirkwall when the Qunari attacked they flat out said it wasn’t their fight. I mean, the Hero of Ferelden went above and beyond, but that’s more about her personal code, not one upheld by the Warden as a whole.

I could be wrong, though. They are rather secretive…

Afterwards, we made our way up to the aptly named Storm Coast to meet with the Bull’s Chargers and their Chief. You’ll enjoy this.

(Also, the Storm Coast is across from the Wounded Coast. Any relation, do you think?)

Do you remember so much rain in Ferelden? Aveline says she does, though she also looks as disgusted as I do with the constant wet that permeates everything.

It was in this waterlogged condition that we met The Iron Bull, leader of The Bull’s Chargers (I told you). He is in fact the biggest Qunari I’ve ever met, bigger even than the Arishok had been, with big horns sticking out and up from the sides of his head. Also, he’s Ben Hassrath. He was very upfront about that. What is it with us Hawkes that makes the qunari want to chat us up?

His group are the finest mercenaries I’ve dealt with, especially his second-in-command, a Tevinter warrior named Cremisius Aclassi. Everyone calls him Krem. Very professional, great form, handsome smile and lovely eyes.

I digress.

So, now Bull passes all his reports to the Ben Hassrath through Leliana, and anything relevant they send back is shared with the Inquisition. It’s a pretty fair trade, yes? He mentioned intending for his official capacity would be as my bodyguard, but… Aveline is still here.

The Iron Bull (he likes the article) is surprisingly open to talking about the Qun and his life under it, as well as debating the philosophies (to a point). Granted, Tallis was fairly open with us as well, but she’s a Viddathari and wasn’t born into the Qun. Ben Hassrath are meant to blend in, gather information. Even a veneer of openness would help with that in the long run, I suppose.

There are no families under the Qun. At least, not as we would define them. There is also no marriage, or romance. “We love our friends, we just don’t sleep with them,” had been Bull’s response when I asked him about it. They are all the products of breeding programs. This one with that skill is used to impregnate this other one with a complimentary skill, and so on and so forth. They have no names, not even in private. They have nicknames for each other, but their “true” names are just a series of letters and numbers to denote genealogy. That’s it. I didn’t quite believe it before in Kirkwall, thought they were just being particularly secretive.

Granted, I often wonder how what nobles do is any different. Marriage is a business deal to them. Marry this daughter to that son and his father’s troops will march with hers by dawn. Have children to continue the family legacy. Rinse, repeat.

Even us peasants get in on it. I remember when Elizabeth married that widower. She was just barely marrying age and he had at least a score on her, but off she went with him. I can’t truly judge her choices, though, can I? Her family was so poor, and he offered them so much. If Father hadn’t been able to ensure we had “marketable” skills, would you have been in the same situation?

Mother married for love. Her life wasn’t easy, but I don’t know that she ever regretted a moment of it.

You, as well. We weren't raised to think like nobles, but an elf and former slave isn't a simple or advantageous choice. I commend the choice, regardless.

It's been a long time since I've dwelt on thoughts of love or relationships beyond the platonic, and it is likely to be long while before I do so again. The Circle wasn't the best place to develop a fling let alone a deeper connection than that.

It is on that thought I must part with this parchment. Aveline is mother henning me with food again.

Take care of my brother in law and yourself, please.

With Love,  
Bethany


	6. Dear Isabela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamassrans with strap-ons would have you writing your local pirate, too.

Dear Isabela,

How are your voyages? I hope the winds have been favorable and the sea faithful.

I met the most fascinating person and I had to write you. The Inquisition hired on a group of mercenaries called The Bull’s Chargers led by their namesake The Iron Bull. I can’t get into too much detail here but he’s the largest, most jovial Qunari I’ve ever met and says things so outlandish he’d give you a run for your money. We were discussing the Qun (I know, not your favorite topic) and the lack of romance or families. Somehow this led to him telling me about the time he’d been bedded by a tamassran with a strap-on phallus.

You’ll be proud to know I kept my blushing to the barest minimum.

I never thought a conversation about Qunari romance (or the lack thereof, as it were) would have me missing my favorite pirate so fiercely, but I’m a Hawke and that’s apparently the type of life we’re destined to lead.

I still haven’t convinced Aveline to return to Kirkwall. Perhaps you can inform me when exactly you’ll next be sailing past The Storm Coast and I’ll try to arrange pushing her off the cliff at the right time? No, I know, that’s silly. I’ll have Iron Bull do it. How else could I justify keeping a Qunari around if I’m not to take advantage?

(shh, I hear you making that into something dirty from all the way over here)

You’d also probably like Sera. She’s a friend of my cousin Charade’s and tells the lewdest stories about her past girlfriends. Especially if our Warden, Ser Blackwall, is present. It’s almost like having a younger, more hyper version of you about. I don’t know if you’d love her or if you’d tip her off your boat. I lean towards loving her, but one never knows.

We sometimes speculate what Qunari women must look like and agree that Iron Bull raises interesting questions. Purely academic conjecture, I assure you.

Speaking of academia, thank you, by the way. Varric gave me the books you sent a long and kept his smirking to a respectable level. They were quite… informative. I never thought of applying force magic in quite that way.

If you’re ever in need of work, let me know. I’m certain the Inquisition could make use of you (and that you could make use of the tavern. It’s no Hanged Man, but Flissa is the sweetest bartender I’ve ever met).

May the winds keep your sails full,  
Bethany


	7. Dear Gamlen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familial obligations, and all that.

Dear Uncle Gamlen,

Are you doing well, been keeping out of trouble? I asked Merrill to look in on you, but I know how you hate to be looked after. I’m sending along some coin. You can do what you need with it, but make sure you take care of the essentials like food and not just drink or gamble it all away.

Have you kept in touch with Charade? Your daughter is a busy woman, all of Tantervale trembles under her steps, I hear. I wonder if what I’ve always called the “Hawke curse” doesn’t also have ties to the Amell line. Some of the paperwork we came across when working to get the estate back mentioned the Amell family often getting itself into trouble. One did end the Fifth Blight, after all.

I just wanted to check in. Let me know if you need anything, truly. Merrill is also there, if you need help.

Take Care,

Bethany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long silence. I appreciate the people who've been reading and commenting! I now have two other letters finished after this one.


	8. Dearest Sister, the Fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time travel shenanigans!

Darling Sister,

I have traveled through time, offered haven (shh) to rebel mages, and befriended a mage from Tevinter, how have you been?

It starts back when I first visited Val Royeaux. Remember the mage I had told you approached me for aid? She was First Enchanter Fiona and she represents the mages that had taken refuge in Redcliffe. Despite my reservations regarding both sides of this horrible war, I'd be lying if I said that my history with the templars of Kirkwall didn't somewhat bias me against them. Between that and Lord Seeker Lambert's actions at Val Royeaux... I simply don't trust them.

Between blind bids for freedom and blind faith in authority, what would you have chosen? After everything that happened in Kirkwall, and everything happening now, would you still choose the way you did?

Nothing is simple, of course. I reach Redcliffe only to speak with a Fiona that didn't remember our conversation and the suspiciously well timed Magister she and the mages had indentured themselves to in exchange for Tevinter citizenship. Gereon Alexius is his name.

There as well was his son, Felix. He's important.

Alexius wanted to make a deal with the Inquisition, but our conversation was cut short by Felix feigning ill, playing on his father's worry over him to pass me a note. This is how I met Dorian Pavus, formerly of Minrathous. He requested we meet in the Chantry. As has continually been the case as I meet new people these days, he endeavored to introduce himself by killing demons that were spilling out of a rift. One thing led to another, the rift was closed and I was introduced to the idea that not only has time magic been made reality, but was used by Alexius reach the rebel mages immediately after the Conclave. 

I'm not ashamed to say that despite its nefarious use in this situation I was more than a little excited at the prospect. What little I had heard of it was only theory, and usually used as a cautionary tale within the Circle about "dabbling in affairs no mortal should." (If "angering the Maker and unleashing Blight upon the world" isn't incentive enough to proceed with caution, I can hardly imagine "you might fragment reality and displace yourself in both time and space" would be cause for much alarm for any who’d try).

Dorian, I find out, is the former apprentice of Magister Alexius and they developed the theory for Time Magic together. When Dorian found out what Alexius was doing with it, he came to stop him and the Tevinter Supremacist cult Alexius joined called the Venatori.

There is something possibly brave in that.

Back at Haven we devised a plan. We had scouts infiltrate Redcliffe Castle (this is where Alexius was held up. Teyrn Teagan had apparently vacated under suspiciously convenient circumstances) while I met with Alexius. This is the part where he should have seen his imminent defeat and surrendered to the Inquisition but if things ever worked out the way they should Varric would have nothing to write about. Instead, this is the part where he launched Dorian and I into a nightmare scape we call “One Year into a Very Bad, Possible Future.”

The castle was filled with red lyrium, Marian. It was growing like a fungus from every available space up to and including living, breathing people. When we’d gone to meet with Alexius, Aveline, Varric and Bull had been with me. In the dungeons I found them. A year they’d been there, in cells where red lyrium was encroaching. Fiona was also down there, red lyrium growing from her. 

I can’t look at any of them now without seeing it, I don’t know that I ever will. Or that I should. I think I needed to see it, to fully understand my role in all this. Yes, I’ve been fighting demons and closing rifts, but mostly I’ve been rounding up resources and trying to make deals. None of that was particularly new to me after all that happened in Kirkwall.. I’ve been stabilizing parts of the Hinterlands and the Storm Coast while doing so, but it’s easy to forget that the mark on my hand is more than just something for people to rally to. It has a defined purpose above all other thoughts and ideals and if I don’t ensure I can fulfill that purpose all the resources in Thedas won’t save us. There is nothing quite like seeing your loved ones and friends’ eyes glowing red with lyrium to put so fine a point on it.

We also found Leliana down there, having endured a year of torture. And still she’d been able to exploit the opening we’d offered her. I’ve always respected her grit but now I think I’ve fallen into full blown admiration.

We fought our way through the castle, and came upon Alexius and the ghoul that had once been his son. It had all been for Felix, Sister. When we first met, Felix was slowly dying of the blight and everything Alexius had done from joining the Venatori and serving the mad, so called “god” they called The Elder One to perverting the work he and Dorian had done in the Elder One’s service had been to find a cure for Felix.

This is clearly not a man who’d ever seen up close what the Blight can do to a person for then he’d know he hadn’t saved Felix from anything, simply ensured the living death Aveline had spared Wesley from. Aveline herself said as much to Alexius himself before Leliana slit Felix’s throat.

Everything after that was madness. They died buying Dorian and I time to get back. They died, Varric, Aveline, Leliana and Bull, they all died and yet they’re all alive and well. I can see the proof of it myself any time I wish and yet I’m having a hard time reconciling the two truths. To add to this, we now have Magister Alexius in custody, Pavus has remained with us and told me that Felix Alexius left to Tevinter immediately to rally support for us as well as convince the Magisterium to pull back any support from the Venatori, and then died of the Blight. They were very close. I’m not sure what to do with any of this but allow it to harden my resolve to see this all through.

Dorian Pavus is something else, my sister. He’s too handsome, clever and talented by half and far too aware of it for his own good. Reminds me of you and your sharp tongue, and I can’t tell if you’d love or abhor him. Fenris, though… I don’t know? Dorian is too obviously upper crust and the son of a Magister to boot, I don’t know if Fenris would be able to get past all that to get to the wry humor beneath all the bluster. He’s always been kind to me, but I don’t know if he’d be able to take meeting a man like Dorian who benefited from so much of the torture Fenris and those like him had to endure. It’s strange to take such a liking to a person someone I love would viciously hate for good reasons. 

Dorian and Vivienne are hilarious to put in a room together.

Speaking of the Grand Enchanter, she raised very serious and legitimate concerns regarding my allowing the mages to stay here. I’ve reassured her that I’m not about to allow Haven become an unfettered demon magnet, but I’m also not about to engineer another Kirkwall.

She’s pro Circle, and is perhaps the first mage I’ve met that is. That’s not to say she believes we should all be locked away and imprisoned or that the Circle system as it was should have been left as is, but that the quest should have been to reform the Circle system, not abandon it entirely. I’m not sure, myself. Certainly when I was younger I wanted nothing to do with the Circles, and my experience in Kirkwall wasn’t grand but it wasn’t the worst, either. That said, I’m a Hawke and by being your sister I was protected from what many others experienced in that place. On the other hand, from what I can tell talking to other mages here now, Kirkwall wasn’t typical.

Either way, it’s good to have varying perspectives at hand.

I hope this reaches you well. I’m glad to hear you and Fenris have stuck together, you need each other.

I love you dearly,  
Bethany


	9. Dear Fenris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brother in law is important.

Dear Fenris,

I punched a Magister today, how about you?

I already told the whole sordid tale to my dear sister, so if you really must know all the details you can get them from her. The basics are as follows: Went to go and help the mages who’d asked for my help, arrive to find no one but myself and my party remembered this and a bloody Magister there in my place, blah blah blah with the Magister, ran into an Altus mage who, along with said Magister’s apparently sick son, was working to stop said Magister from doing very bad things with time magic. One thing leads to another and I was flung a year into a bad future with the aforementioned Altus (Dorian Pavus is his name) where we fought through a red lyrium infested Redcliffe Castle and Dorian got us returned to our proper time where I got the esteemed privilege of punching a Magister in the face. It was all great fun. Certainly makes me wish I’d been there when you and my sister were dealing with Hadriana and Danarius.

Speaking of, Dorian came back to Haven with us (I know, don’t trust him, I know, he’s probably a spy, we’ll save this argument for later, yes?). You are apparently a cautionary tale to all Magisters. As long as you don’t go back to Tevinter, they, at least officially, don’t care that you killed Danarius or Hadriana and are more than happy to leave you to your own devices. Do with that what you will.

Dorian himself… well, it’s hard to tell if you’d like him or hate him. He’s so much like your wife in some ways he might very well sneak in there. In other ways I’m immediately reminded about just who and what he is. He’s a mage from Tevinter, his teaching and his world view is so very different from the one I was brought up in. Even being raised apostate by an apostate I don’t wield my status as a mage with the audacity he does. Despite his obvious pride in his talents, though, he seems weary of mages here becoming like those so common in Tevinter. I believe him to be sincere in finding Tevinter to be corrupt and needing changing, and he seems willing to listen and learn about his own faults within that system. It’s… all rather odd.

Growing up, Tevinter was the land of boogeymen and horror stories used to keep young images in line, and now I know three men from there (I assume you’ve been reading over my esteemed sister’s shoulder and know of Krem, the Lieutenant of Bull’s Chargers. You’d certainly like him, even if Pavus leaves a bad taste. He’s a good man).

It would appear I have a ball to go to soon, if my Ambassador has her way. Look at that, I might be able to wear one of those Orlesian dresses you mentioned wanting to see me in. 

Take care of eachother.

With love, from your Sister-in-Law,  
Bethany


End file.
